1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a remote alarm for use with a wearable medical device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During the course of use, a wearable medical device, such as a wearable defibrillator, a wearable insulin pump, etc., may issue audible alarms, voice prompts or messages, or visual messages to alert the patient or a bystander to a medical condition, to direct them to take some action to correct a problem, to call for assistance, to request information from the patient or the bystander, or to provide feedback to the device so that the device may continue to function properly. For example, where the wearable medical device is a wearable defibrillator, if the device determines that the patient is experiencing cardiac arrhythmia, the device may issue alarms and voice messages instructing the patient to indicate that they are conscious by pressing and holding a button associated with the device, thereby instructing the device to withhold the delivery of a defibrillating shock. If the patient does not respond, the device may presume that the patient is unconscious, and proceed with the treatment sequence, culminating in the delivery of one or more defibrillating shocks to the body of the patient. Alarms and messages may also be directed to a bystander instructing the bystander to call for medical assistance, or to alert any bystanders that a defibrillating shock is about to be delivered and to stand clear of the patient.